Helping Alison DiLaurentis Move On
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: This is a sequel to Liars in Storybrooke. So please make sure you read that first other wise this won't make sense. There might even be Emison scenes in this sequel ;) Please leaves reviews and check out my other stories.
1. Getting the Girls Back to Storybrooke

Spencer POV:

Emily and Alison just got back from the other room. I don't know what they were talking about but I am definitely interested to know what it was about. So I asked them what was going on and why they have just randomly suggested that me, Hanna and Aria go back to home and not Emily. I wanted to know if Alison knew what her unfinished business was and if us going back was related to it or something. What Alison told me next was surprising but in a good way, I think. She told me that her unfinished business was nothing to do with us three or A but it was to do with Emily. I asked her why Emily was her unfinished business. Then Ali looked at Emily as if asking permission to tell us something. Emily just told her that they might as well tell us. I was very confused at this point.

Hanna POV:

I should have known that Emily was Alison's unfinished business. And I knew there was something going on with those two that the rest of us didn't know anything about. Then I said out loud that Ali had finally confessed her feelings. I didn't realise I had said it out loud until they glared at me. But I was right. I decided not to say anything else about it so I asked them if they want us to get back to Storybrooke how we would do that.

Alison POV:

After I had told them that Emily was my unfinished business and that she is the only one that can help me move on, I tell the others the only way to get the portal open for Storybrooke is to get King Arthur to because I'm sure he knows what to do in order to help the girls get back to Storybrooke. I offered to help the girls find Arthur because I know who he is and I am guessing the other girls won't. So we head out of the hotel room and start looking for where we could find him. My first thought is searching in Hades old lair. So we make our way there.

Emily POV:

I'm not too sure about finding Hades old lair because who knows what we might find there. Then I wondered if that is where the river of souls is… as we were heading to this place, we noticed a figure not too far in front of us. We stopped dead in our tracks because the figure was wearing a black hoodie. We knew A must have found some way to get to the underworld. They must have waited for us to find Alison so they can finish her off themselves but I wasn't going to let that happen. We also knew that A must have wanted to end the game here and now. So I pull Ali behind me so I can protect her.

Hanna POV:

When I saw that the figure was wearing a hoodie, I knew it was A. I didn't know how they got to the underworld because as far as I am concerned the only way for a living person to come down here was the Charon taking you on the boat when the full moon was at its peak as Mr Gold worded it when Emma confronted him about A when we went with her. I looked closely at A and noticed they were holding something. It looked like something Emma and hook described, I think they called it Zeus' lightning bolt. I asked the others if that is what A was holding and Spencer said it was. So we all made a run for it.

Aria POV:

I don't know how I missed A holding the lightning bolt. But all I know is that we are now running for our lives because I remembered that Emma and hook told us what it is capable of. If you are hit with it, it can rip you out of existence. And if you are hit with it that means you won't be able to move on or anything. It'll be like being trapped in limbo for eternity. A was about to throw the lightning bolt but then all of a sudden A was just frozen. They weren't moving and the lightning bolt was in mid-air. The five of us just stand there not knowing what to do next. Then we heard a man's voice saying that we were now safe. So I walk up to A, and go around the lightning bolt and take off the mask.

Alison POV:

Aria had just taken off A's mask and I was shocked to see who it was that was torturing us this whole time. It was Paige. It all made sense now. She must have known I was in love with Emily and she felt the same and she must have gotten so jealous and wanted to get rid of me. I don't know how I didn't see that it was her this whole time! I look to Emily who looks even more shocked because they had a thing going on for a while which does make me jealous but I try not to show it. I apologise to Emily because I should have had some idea that it was her and I know that Emily feels betrayed.

Emily POV:

I am shocked that Paige is A. I feel betrayed and hurt by what she did to Alison because I didn't think she was ever capable of anything like it. I don't want to think about it so I asked the man who seemed to be wearing some sort of armour which looked strange who he was. He told us that he is King Arthur. Alison must have known who he was because when she saw he had frozen A, she seemed a lot calmer. Then Alison went up to him and thanked him for stopping Paige. She then told him about A and that we were here to help her move on but she wanted the other three to go back to Storybrooke.

King Arthur POV:

I saw that the young girls needed my help and it was my duty to repair this broken kingdom. So when Alison asks if I can find a way to get her friend's home, I was more than happy to help and I had just what they needed to open the portal back to Storybrooke. She told me the tanned girl who she called Emily was staying to help her move on and wanted the other three to go back to Storybrooke so they can go home to a place called Rosewood. So I offered the three girls to come with me to Hades lair which I have made into a more welcoming place and I could easily get them home.

Alison POV:

I wasn't sure if Arthur would help get Hanna, Spencer and Aria get back to Storybrooke but I was glad that he was going to help. I also ask him if he can do the same for Emily when she has done what she came here to do. He said he would and that all Emily would need to do is find him at Hades old lair and ask him to get her back to Storybrooke. After that he took Paige into a prison cell where she belongs and opened the portal for Hanna, Spencer and Aria to get back to Storybrooke.


	2. Confessions and Love

Alison POV:

Hanna, Spencer and Aria have now gone through the portal so now it is just me and Emily. I thank Arthur for getting them back to Storybrooke safely and he said it was his pleasure to help. After that I took Emily's hand and we made our way back to the hotel room… once we get back, I thought it was time that I explain everything to her because all I got the chance to tell her was that I regretted hurting her that day in the locker room. I motioned Emily to sit down on the sofa so I can tell her everything. So I can tell her that I am in love with her and hopefully she feels the same.

Emily POV:

As soon as we got back to the hotel room, we sat down on the sofa. I was beginning to feel exhausted. Ali knew I was exhausted so she told me to lie down on the sofa and get some rest. I didn't want to leave Alison by herself but she told me that she would be fine and that she isn't going anywhere. I wasn't completely convinced by what she said and I think she could tell so she came and sat on the sofa while lie down and rest. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Alison POV:

Emily has been asleep for nearly an hour now. And I can't help but just stare at her. She sleeps like an angel. Then I thought I better not stare at her much longer because it would be weird if she wakes up and I'm staring at her. Not long after I could feel Emily moving, I think she was waking up. After a few minutes she was finally awake. She asked me how long she had been asleep and I told her she was out for at least an hour. I offered Emily a glass of water which she happily accepted. I thought now was the perfect time for explaining things to her.

I told her that her feelings for me weren't one sided at all. I told her that I was in love with her and I was too stubborn to admit in the locker room that day. I tried to apologise again for everything I did to her in Rosewood before I went 'missing'. But she cut me off by putting a finger to my mouth as if to tell me to stop talking. Then I noticed that she was getting closer to me so that there was only a small gap in between us. She then put her hand on my cheek and leaned in to connect our lips together. The kiss became heated very quickly and it wasn't long before we were making love to each other.

Emily POV:

I couldn't believe that I finally made love with Ali. I'm hoping that now Ali knows I have forgiven her for what she did, she will be able to move on. But at the same time I want to stay here with her. Ali has to be able to move on though I think she has been down here long enough. We are now just sat on the sofa talking about anything and everything. I asked her if she has ever seen people move on and she said that she has. What surprised me the most is that she has been helping King Arthur to help people move on. She told me as well that you can judged before you move on. If you have done enough good in your life then you get to go to a better place. If not, then you spend the rest of eternity trapped in a fire pit. I'm guessing that's why Alison has been helping people move on so she can do more good and that's why she helped the other girls get back home and confessed everything. I just know that when Ali is ready to move on she will go to a better place.


	3. I'm Ready to Move On

Alison POV:

I know from helping other people move on that you know when you are ready to do so. When you are ready you head over to the fiery cave. You just have to be willing to accept the judgement you will receive. Once you are willing to accept whatever the judgement may be then you know you can try and move on. And I feel as though I am ready to move on now that I have dealt with my unfinished business. Emily has forgave me for what I did, I know A wasn't part of my unfinished business but now that I know it is Paige, I guess I have no reason to stay anymore. But at the same time I don't want to leave Emily behind and I also know that she wants me to move on. Before I do move on though, I want to make sure she gets back to Storybrooke safely.

Emily POV:

I am both happy and upset that Alison is ready to move on but I am mostly happy for her. I decided to tell her about what hook told me when he was down here. I told that hook told me, when he moved on he came back to Storybrooke. Back to Emma so maybe she will come back to me. Alison also told me that she wants to make sure that I get back to Storybrooke before she moves on. I agreed to let her help me get back. So we made our way to King Arthur's place that was once Hades lair. When we get there we were able to find him near enough straight away.

Alison POV:

Once we have found Arthur, I told him that I have done what I need to do in order to move on and that my last request before I do that was to make sure that Emily gets back to Storybrooke safely. He said he would happily help Emily get back to Storybrooke. He then got out a magic bean but it wasn't like any other magic bean I had seen before. He told us that this one was more powerful than any and had the power to create a realm back to Storybrooke but it only worked for people who were still alive. I thanked him and asked if he could let us have a moment alone before we go our separate ways and he left the room we were in.

Emily POV:

After Arthur had it was just the two of us now. I guess this was it. I was really saying goodbye to Ali maybe for good this time. I felt a tear fall down my face and Ali cupped my cheek to catch it. Then she told me that no matter what happens next she will always love me and that I really was her favourite. Not long after, Alison had closed the gap between us and this time she was the one to lean in and connect our lips for one last passionate kiss. Once we broke the kiss, I threw the bean like what Arthur told me to and a portal opened. I slowly walked over to it never taking my eyes of her and eventually went through the portal and found my way back to Storybrooke.

Alison POV:

I guess that's it, she's gone I thought to myself. I wipe my tears away that I didn't know had fallen down my cheeks and head to the fiery cave to find out what my judgement will be. At this point I don't care what my judgement is. All I care about is being with Emily and never letting her out of my sight again… it didn't take long for me to find the fiery cave. I have now arrived and stand at the edge. At first I could feel fire surrounding my body but I know this is all part of the process and it is painful but nothing is as painful as staying away from Emily.

After a few moments the fire stops burning me and I can see a bright light and a bridge forms for me to go to it. So I walk towards the light and it becomes clear that it looks like Olympus. It was then I realise I am no longer in the underworld. All of a sudden a man dressed in a white robe appeared out of nowhere. I asked him who he was and he told me he was Zeus and he was here to take me to where I belong. I was hoping when he said that he knew I wanted to be back with Emily. He told me to walk forwards to the light and I did. Once I had walked through the light I found myself in a strange place I noticed a sign that read Storybrooke and a line that was painted red.


	4. Storybrooke, Final Chapter

Alison POV:

I have now walked through the light that Zeus told me walk into so I'm guessing now I am where I belong. Storybrooke. My first thought was to find Emily assuming she hasn't left and headed back to Rosewood. I was broken out of my thoughts when I noticed someone standing in front of the sign. They asked me if I was the girl that went missing from a place called Rosewood. Before I said anything to this strangely dressed person, I asked him who he was. He told me to relax and that he was called Killian Jones but people called him hook. Captain Hook. Then I remembered that he was one of the people that helped Emily and the others find me in the underworld.

Hook POV:

When Emily told me and Swan how she felt about this girl and that it turned out she felt the same and they didn't want to leave each other in the underworld, I wasn't surprised that Zeus brought their friend back here. He must know that they didn't want to be apart like me and Emma. Then she asked me if they got back here. I told her that they got back fine and they are currently at Grannies Diner. I told her that Emily seems a bit upset though but I can't blame her, it's like losing the person you love twice.

Alison POV:

My only thought is still Emily. I need to get to her and let her know I'm back and that I am going to go back to Rosewood and stay this time or stay here in Storybrooke depending on what she wants. I ask hook if he can take me to the girls and he does. So we head towards the Diner but I don't want to go in when there is going to be loads of people in there. Then hook said he can get the girls to come out here if I wanted. Honestly I prefer that idea so much better. So he went inside to get them.

Hook POV:

I can tell by the look on the girls face that she is terrified to go in there so I asked her if she wanted me to go into Grannies and bring them outside where it was quieter. She said it would be easiest then because she can tell the girls how she came back and how she is alive once more. So I then went into the Diner and thankfully the four girls were still there. I head over to them and tell them that there is someone who wants to see them all outside, especially Emily. They all looked really confused but I wasn't surprised they weren't expecting to see Alison standing in front of them.

Emily POV:

I was really confused when hook said that there was someone outside waiting to see us, especially me. I was intrigued to find out who it was that wanted to see us. So we all went outside and when we got out of the Diner I was shocked at who we were looking at. I never actually expected Zeus to actually bring Alison back to Storybrooke alive. I went over to her and we hugged each other. I was really happy that she was able to come back. I just didn't know what was going to happen now, if she was planning on going back to Rosewood or staying here. So I decided to ask her what she was going to do now.

Alison POV:

I know Emily wants me back at Rosewood and honestly, I don't care where I am as long as I am with her. I want to go back to Rosewood but then I'll have to deal with the police and my mom which I didn't want to do. Then Emily suggested to stay here in Storybrooke and that she would stay with me. As soon as Emily said this I knew I couldn't just let her leave Rosewood, she has to finish school etc. but she didn't seem to care. Emily wasn't taking no for an answer so I had no choice but to let her stay here in Storybrooke with me. I then explained to the girls how I got back and then not long after Hanna, Spencer and Aria left Storybrooke while they still could because it's been known for villains to stop people leaving the town. Once they are gone me and Emily decide that we should search for a job and look for an apartment if we are going to stay here instead of Rosewood.


End file.
